The present invention is concerned with novel 17.beta.-N-monosubstituted-carbamoyl-4-aza-5.alpha.-androst- 1-ene-3-one compounds and the use of such compounds as testosterone-5.alpha.-reductase inhibitors for the treatment of androgenic alopecia, including male pattern alopecia.